


Making Up

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock have their first real fight and Molly kicks him out of her home. But an admission from him about the true depths of his feelings for her ends the disagreement and leads to a very enjoyable evening for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took forever to write, but it's finally finished. Yay! This fic is my fill for the "Neck Scarf" prompt on my Both Shows bingo card at **land_deduction** on Livejournal. Yay for being able to write explicit fic for this challenge!

Sherlock knew he could be an arsehole to just about everyone but Molly. It was a character flaw he was working on, most of the time. But he had thought Molly would be more understanding of things. He had severely underestimated what she would put up with, though. They had never really had a fight before. Small disagreements, yes, but not a _fight_. Not anything to the level that ended with him being kicked out of her home and having the door slammed in his face. It had been three minutes and he was still staring at the door in shock that she had actually told him to leave.

“Molly...” he said. 

“Go away, Sherlock, before I decide to end our entire relationship,” she said tersely from the other side of the door.

“But what did I _do_?” he asked.

“You're one of the smartest men in the world. I'm sure you can figure it out.” He could hear her throwing something. From the sounds inside it had been something heavy, and she had thrown it onto the sofa and it had bounced back onto the floor and broke. “Damn.”

“Molly, just talk to me,” he said. He really couldn't figure out what had happened. They had been on the sofa watching something and she asked him a question and...that was it. It was his answer to the question. “You're upset about my answer.”

“You're correct. Gold star to you, Sherlock,” she said sarcastically.

“I should have thought about my answer better,” he said quietly. “I didn't mean to be flippant about it.” There was silence on the other side of the door, and for a moment he worried. He put his back to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He leaned his head back against the door. “You sprung it on me out of nowhere, though.”

“So now it's my fault?” she said, her voice irritated.

“No, it's not. But I wasn't ready for it.” He sighed. “I don't know if I'd ever be ready for marriage. But if I am, if I ever feel comfortable with it all, you're the woman I would want to marry.”

Silence filled the room on the other side of the door and then he felt the door nudge just slightly towards him. Either she was pushing it or she was taking the same position he was, sitting on the floor with her back to the door. He waited patiently for her to speak. “What is so wrong with marriage?” she asked quietly when she finally spoke.

“Nothing, for most people. But I have seen just how wrongly it can go. I lived through it.” He was quiet for a moment. “My parents are fine now, but for a long while they were separated. I'm honestly surprised they didn't simply divorce. I grew up being shuttled between two homes, and I had two parents who were miserable, and they made my childhood miserable. I don't want to put anyone else through that, whether it's you or any children I might have, and I know one day I'll push you away. I can't help it. I do it with everyone.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Sherlock, I'm sorry you had a rough childhood. I am. But eventually I'd like to get married. I'd like to have children. And I really want to do all of that with you. But if you don't want that then I don't know if I can keep this up. I mean, I'll want more and you'll want things to stay the same and I'll get bitter and then yes, you'll push me away. So maybe it's better if we just end things now.”

“I don't want things to end,” he said quietly, hanging his head. “You are the best thing that's happened to me, Molly. I just don't want to hurt you and that's what I'm afraid I'll do.”

“So what are we going to do?” she asked. “We want different things from this relationship. Is there even any way we can compromise? I mean, it's a big difference of opinion.”

“If I’m never comfortable with getting married but I want to stay with you, do you think you might consider that?” he asked.

“Stay with me _how_ is the question.”

“Stay in a relationship. Possibly live together, share the same residence. Build some sort of life together but never actually get married. Because I can admit now that I want at least that much. I just don’t know if I’ll want more.”

“So you want to have a life with me but not make it legal?” she asked slowly.

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure. I should say no. I should say that I want marriage eventually and I’m not going to wait around to see if you’re comfortable with it, but…I don’t know.”

He was quiet for a few moments. “If I said I would consider it, as a possibility in the future, would that suffice for now?” he asked.

“Don’t say you will to make me happy and then never consider it again. Only say it if you actually mean it,” she said.

“I'm in love with you. Of course I mean it.” He felt the weight move away from the door and before he knew what was happening the door at his back opened quickly and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the wood floor. He looked up at Molly, who was staring down at him in shock. “Why are you giving me that look?”

“How long have we been together?” she asked. “The exact amount of time. I know you keep track.”

“Eight months, three weeks and two days,” he said, sitting up slightly and rubbing the back of his head. “Why is that important?”

“In that whole time you've never said that. You've never said you were in love with me. I didn't think I'd ever hear that and then you just say it like it's the most natural thing in the world. Do you know how much I wanted to hear that and how certain I was you'd never utter those words?”

“I think I can guess,” he said, beginning to stand up. Once he was standing he rubbed the back of his head again. “I could have sworn I said it already.”

“No. Not a damn word,” she said, shaking her head. “Trust me, that would be the type of thing I wouldn't forget. I mean, this is _you_ we're talking about. If you were in love with me, if you'd admit it, that would make me so happy.”

“I just said I was,” he said with a frown. “Are you sure I didn't say it earlier?”

“Absolutely positive.” She gave him a small smile. “You really love me? I mean, you're willing to admit it?”

“I do, and I am. If I thought it would make you happy I'd go stand atop a large building and shout it out to the world.”

“No. No more standing on the roofs of tall buildings for you,” she said, moving closer to him. “Tell me.”

“I love you, Molly.”

She gave him a wide smile and reached over, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket and pulling him closer. “I love you too, you know. I have for a while.”

“That's very good to hear,” he said, lowering his hand and giving her a grin. “And like I said, if I were to ever marry anyone it would be you. Just remember that.”

“I can live with you considering it,” she said softly, moving close to him. “Mostly because now I know you're in love with me.”

“So am I forgiven?” he murmured, settling a hand on either side of her waist.

“For the moment.” She moved her hands up so one was on each side of his face. “Don't think you can end any other fights we might have by saying you love me. It only works once.”

“So you're not ending our relationship?” he asked, pulling her closer.

She shook her head. “I'll give you another chance, Sherlock.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. After a moment she began to turn them around so she could push him into her flat. Once they were inside she kicked the door shut behind her and deepened the kiss. It was only when he needed to breathe that they pulled apart. “If I had ended things, what would you have done?” she asked quietly as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I would have gone back to my former state,” he said just as quietly. “Where I’d be an absolute beast to everyone and completely shelved my emotions.”

“So, basically, you’d be like John after one of his relationships ends, only permanently,” she said thoughtfully.

“More or less,” he said with a nod.

“I don’t want that to happen,” she said as she pulled away. “I like the way you are now. I like it a lot. If you went back to how you used to be I’d miss that so much, and I’d know it was probably all my fault and I don’t think I could forgive myself for that.” She touched his face gently. “I’ll accept you considering it for now. But _really_ consider it, all right? Don’t discount it completely. We don’t ever have to be like your parents, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said with a slight nod. They stayed close, each lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes before he spoke again. “That was our first fight, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was,” she said with a nod. “Why?”

“Isn't something supposed to happen after you have a fight?”

She chuckled. “Are you talking about make-up sex, Sherlock?”

“I suppose so.”

“Well, I could definitely oblige,” she murmured. “I mean, it's not every day I find out my boyfriend is actually in love with me.”

“I swear I told you earlier,” he said with a grin.

“Nope.” She leaned in and kissed him, a slow kiss that promised for an interesting night. When she finally pulled away she looked at him. “I think we should move this conversation to my bedroom now,” she said, reaching for his hand.

“I have no objection to that,” he replied. He gave her a grin as she began to move away from him, pulling him hard. Apparently she was quite eager right now. But he was curious about something. “What did you throw?”

“What?” she asked.

“You threw something while I was outside. What was it?”

“A decorative vase,” she said, getting to her bedroom door. “You owe me a new one.”

“I'll add it to the list of things I need to buy for you,” he said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you haven't replaced either of those pairs of knickers you ripped. And I already bought you three new shirts for the ones where the buttons popped off.”

“It would be easier if you didn't wear them,” he pointed out.

“Not going to happen. And your clothing is worse than mine, with all those buttons.” She shrugged as she opened her bedroom door. “I'm sorry I get impatient.”

“Well, the same apology applies to me,” he said once they were inside. She hadn't turned on the light but he'd spent so much time in this room he could probably maneuver in it in his sleep. He pulled her close the minute she reached over for the light and kissed her thoroughly. She sighed into the kiss and soon she was pulling his shirt up out of the waistband of his trousers. Once it was up she reached between them to begin unbuttoning his shirt, but after a moment she pulled away from the kiss and gave a sigh of frustration. “What is it?”

“I really hate buttons,” she said. “Especially when I can't see what I'm doing.”

“I can always unbutton my own shirt,” he said.

“You probably should because I'm getting impatient.” He got to work on the buttons and she reached for the bottom hem of her jumper and pulled it up and tossed it to the side when she got it off. Then she reached for her shirt and lifted that up as well.

“You really are impatient,” he said with an amused smile as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and began to work on the cuffs.

“Laugh and I call the whole thing off,” she said, sending him a glare he could just barely see in the light filtering in from her window.

“I won't laugh,” he said. He got the cuffs undone and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of her jumper. He pulled her against him and found she hadn't gotten her bra off yet. “We're both still overdressed,” he murmured before reaching behind her to undo the clasp of the bra. “And we don't need to hurry.”

“I suppose so,” she said, moving her hands up to his bare chest. She drummed her fingers on his skin lightly as he got her bra undone. “Sherlock?” she asked, still not moving back to let the bra fall on the floor.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Where is your scarf?” she asked as she looked up at him.

He grinned as realization dawned on him. “Out in the sitting room. Who is it being used on?”

“I'm not sure yet,” she said with a grin. “I'll go get it.” She moved away from him and reclasped her bra before heading back out towards her sitting room. He waited somewhat impatiently before she came back in. “I didn't realize I was going to kick you out without your coat and scarf.”

“I would have asked for them eventually, after you had calmed down,” he said. “I can stand a night in the cold.”

“Well, you get to share a nice warm bed with me instead.” She thought for a moment. “You can tie me up first. I mean, I get to do it to you later, but I think it's my turn anyway.”

“I didn't know we were taking turns,” he said with an amused grin as she reached behind her to undo her bra again.

“We are. Kind of, at any rate. I should probably just invest in a pair of handcuffs.”

“But then there's always the dilemma of losing the key,” he pointed out. “And remember what happened to your wrists the last time.”

“Padded ones, then,” she said as she got her bra undone and pulled it off. She crooked a finger at him and there was just enough light in the room for him to see it. “We should be doing more kissing and less talking.”

“I couldn't agree more,” he said as he came over to her. He tossed his scarf onto the end of the bed and pulled her close, kissing her after a moment. He wanted to make sure it was one of the kisses that made her go weak in the knees, and he was rewarded with a contented sigh when she finally pulled away from it. He watched her move over to the bed and lay down upon it, and he came over to her after he picked up the scarf. She moved her arms above her head and he tied her wrists to the headboard. “That isn't too tight, is it?” he asked.

She pulled against it and the knot didn't come undone. “No, it's fine.”

He moved away from her side of the bed and went around to the foot of the bed. He probably should have gotten her completely undressed before she got on the bed since she wouldn't be able to do much more than lift her hips off the bed just slightly, but if he went to go untie her she'd get cross and then neither of them would have an enjoyable evening. He studied her for a moment. She was in a skirt, which made things easier but since the zipper was in the back there was that complication. “Can you lift your hips off so I can get your skirt off?” he asked.

“We hadn't thought of that,” she said thoughtfully. “Untie me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, getting off the bed again.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “And I have a better idea anyway.”

He moved back to her side of the bed. “What would that idea be?” he asked, reaching over to undo the knot.

“I was thinking it might be interesting having an element of surprise. And since I don't feel like picking my clothing up off the floor to go back out to get my scarf we'll just use yours as a blindfold.”

“I don't know. I was rather looking forward to having you not be able to do anything,” he said with an amused smile. “Do you have anything at all in this room you could use as a blindfold?”

He got the knot undone and removed the scarf from the headboard. She got off the bed and looked around her room for a moment. “I'm not sure.” There wasn't much light in the room, just moonlight streaming through the window that didn't seem particularly strong, but most of it was hitting her closet. She made her way over to it and moved from one side to the other. Finally she stopped and pulled something out, turning to him with a triumphant smile. “It's not a very long scarf, but I think it will cover my eyes well enough.”

“Then you're getting tied up again?” he asked.

She nodded as she came over. “Unless you really want to. I can wait.”

“As you said, we're taking turns. I'll have my turn later.” He pulled her against him when she got close enough. “You know, I think there are a few things we should invest in since there are activities we like that we never seem to be quite prepared for,” he murmured.

“That could make for a very interesting shopping trip,” she said with a chuckle. “But can you imagine the scandal if you were seen walking into a shop like that? You are a very well known man.”

“And there are times I regret that,” he said with a sigh.

“That's what the internet is for,” she said before she leaned in more. “Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now, Sherlock?”

He didn't say anything, but he took the scarf she was holding out of her hands and she turned around. It was a little on the short side, not much more than a bandana, but it would do the trick. He folded it a bit then brought it up to her eyes, covering them and wrapping it around them. He tied it in the back and then used both hands to turn her around again before kissing her. Even though he knew she had a very good idea of where he was he put space between them, and when she reached out to touch him she didn't put her hands on him right away.

After a few more minutes of kissing he pulled away, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. She moved her hands up to his shoulders as he stepped close again, reaching behind her to undo the zipper of her skirt. He lowered it as he moved his lips to her shoulder, and when he was able he pushed the skirt off her hips. It dropped to the floor seconds later, leaving her in just her knickers. He knew she wanted to be tied up but it also wasn't often she let herself be blindfolded. He hooked a finger into each side of the waistband, and lowered them slowly, squatting down as he did and pressing kisses on her bare skin, ending at just below her naval. Her hands reached out her something to hold onto and finally she settled them on his shoulders as he moved his hand up, running a finger along her inner thigh. “I thought I was getting tied up,” she said, though she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

“In good time,” he murmured, moving higher.

“Are you going to tease me?” she asked, and when he glanced up he saw she had a smile on her face. “Because I think that would be better if I was lying down. A better angle and all.”

He chuckled slightly and shifted his position, picking her up off the ground. “Even blindfolded and about to be tied up you want to be in control,” he said as he moved closer to the bed.

“You know, one day we should have a discussion about how in every other aspect of your life you always want to be in control but when it comes to sex you let me boss you around,” she said as he set her on the bed. “Because I'll admit I'm curious why that is.”

“One day, perhaps. But not today,” he replied, picking the other scarf up off of the nightstand. He reached over and gently grasped one of her wrists in his hand. She let him pull it up to the headboard while raising her other arm up. He tied her wrists to the headboard again and when he pulled his hands away she tested the knot. It didn't come undone and so he moved away from her again. He quickly stripped out of his own clothing before joining her on the bed. He was going to take his time, tease her as much as she could. He kissed her inner thigh, making his way higher until he ran out of skin. Then he moved to her core, using his tongue to tease her. She had been expecting it, but she gasped nonetheless. She started to squirm under his ministrations slightly, and after a moment he moved his hands to hold her still.

She moaned quietly, and after a few more minutes of teasing her with just his tongue he removed one hand from her hips and added his fingers to the equation. He inserted one inside her, then another, working on a rhythm that he knew would bring her to the edge of an orgasm. “Oh my God,” she murmured, moving slightly more. He took that as a sign of encouragement and moved to rub her clit. “Yes,” she said, her breath hitching slightly. “Oh, yes.”

He continued what he was doing and inserted a third finger. As much as he wanted to be inside her he wanted to make sure she had an enjoyable time first being teased. He increased the rhythm of his fingers when finally he felt her tighten around them. She moaned loudly as she came, and he had to admit that was a sound he loved quite a bit. The fact that he could bring her to that point of complete abandon made him very pleased. He removed his fingers and shifted slightly. He knew now would probably be the best time to get his own release but because she couldn’t see what he was doing he wanted to tease her some more. He pressed a kiss to her stomach, nipping at the skin there lightly. She arched up slightly, and he knew she wanted to be close to him. He wasn’t going to oblige, keeping his body away from hers as best he could as he made his way higher.

“Please, Sherlock,” she begged. “Please.” He grinned against her skin and continued to move higher, making his way to her breasts. He moved to one, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking slightly. The moan that escaped from her this time was louder, and she pulled at the scarf. He teased her before leaving that side and moving to the other, repeating his actions. “That feels very good, but Sherlock…”

“I’m almost done,” he murmured, making his way higher. He kissed the valley of her breasts, moving up towards her collarbone. Once he got there he made his way to the side, nipping at her neck. She tilted her head back, and he bit down on her pulse bite.

“Oh God,” she said, pulling at the scarf even harder. He knew if he didn’t finish this soon she was going to hurt herself pulling at the bonds, so he reluctantly pulled away from her neck and repositioned himself. He entered her slowly and she arched up again as he braced himself above her. He thrust into her deeply, and she gasped slightly. Then he pulled out and thrust in again, taking his time about it. He knew she wanted this but there wasn’t a rush. He made sure he went as far as he could go with each thrust, and he could tell be her satisfied moans that he was doing a very good job pleasing her. After a few more minutes her breath began to hitch. “Faster. Harder. Please.”

He increased the speed of his thrusts, moving with more force. She wanted to come now and he would oblige. He rocked into her and she took everything he was giving her, her moans increasing in volume until finally she began to orgasm again. Once she came he pounded into her one last time as he came himself. When they were done they were both panting for breath, and he had to admit he felt just a bit tired but very sated. After a few minutes he pulled out of her and then reached over, undoing the knot at her wrists. She rubbed her wrists for a moment before reaching up and removing the second scarf from around her eyes. “You were quite demanding at the end,” he said with an amused smile as she turned to him.

“And you obliged,” she said with a grin, still rubbing at her wrists. “I think I pulled a bit too hard at the scarf.”

He took one of her wrists and looked at it before pressing a kiss to the inside. “It would have been worse with handcuffs,” he replied.

She chuckled. “Yeah, probably.” She leaned over and kissed him softly. “We definitely need to do this again when you’re tied up and blindfolded,” she murmured when she pulled away.

“I wouldn’t say no to that. But later.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She reached over to touch his face gently. “Tell me again.”

“That I love you?” She nodded. “I love you, Molly.”

She gave him a wide smile. “I love you too, Sherlock.” Then she yawned. “I’m suddenly very sleepy.”

“We can rest for now,” he said.

“I don’t even want to climb under the covers,” she said.

“It’s warm enough to sleep on top of them,” he said. “And if we get cold I can always get your quilt from the chest.”

“Good.” She turned on her side and he pulled her against him, settling his arm across her waist. He hadn’t quite expected the evening to go the way it had, but he was thankful it had all worked out for the best. He loved her, he really did, and he was very glad he hadn’t lost her.


End file.
